


Похитители тел (или Как Мастер все-таки проник в тело Доктора)

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Странные ритуалы, дурацкие ситуации — Доктору и Мастеру не привыкать. Но на этот раз они еще и поменялись телами...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Body Snatchers (or How the Master finally got inside the Doctor's body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186192) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Переведено для команды Хуниверса на ЗФБ-17. Бета - maleficio. Саммари от переводчика, т.к. из авторского непонятно, о чем, собственно, фик. :)

В том, что случилось, был полностью, целиком, абсолютно и во всех смыслах виноват Мастер. Что, как подозревал Доктор, учитывая недавние события, означало: теперь это целиком и полностью была его вина.

Он всегда действовал, руководствуясь убеждением, что козни свои Мастер планировал. Нельзя не признать: все могло выйти из-под контроля, и тогда Доктору приходилось объяснять Мастеру, что автоны вряд ли позволят ему, как он рассчитывал, остаться у руля, но элемент «он рассчитывал» присутствовал всегда, поэтому выглядело все так, словно Мастер что-то планировал, но план провалился. А теперь стало ясно, что Мастер исповедовал тот же вольный подход к работе, как и Доктор: где-нибудь приземлиться, осмотреться и потом (с этого момента их методы начинали различаться) пытаться поработить жителей/спасти их от злодеев вроде Мастера.

Если бы Мастер разузнал бы кое-что о планете, которую он пытался покорить последней, то знал бы о больших фиолетовых кристаллах, благодаря которым они и вляпались в эту затруднительную ситуацию. Он бы не запер Доктора в комнате, облицованной кристаллами, и сам не зашел бы внутрь позлорадствовать над ним. Разве что Мастер так и планировал — упасть, уснуть и проснуться прикованным к стене в теле Доктора. Доктор решил, что это все-таки маловероятно. Хотя и возможно. Мастер регулярно влипал в истории со сменой тел: например, то тело, в котором на данный момент обитал Доктор (потому что да, разумеется, это работало в обе стороны, и теперь он стал темным, загадочным и фактически во главе целой планеты) принадлежало прежде Тремасу с Тракена. Пожалуй, именно это злило Доктора больше всего, точнее, разозлило бы, когда бы он смог думать ясно. И теперь Доктор оказался - надо признать, ненароком, - замешан в его преступлении. Разумеется, осознав, где именно находится, он покопался в памяти, но там не осталось ни следа отца Ниссы. Хуже всего, что в текущих обстоятельствах Доктор не мог не почувствовать облегчение, узнав об этом. Если бы в теле оставался хоть след присутствия законного владельца, Доктор был бы вынужден вернуть это тело ему.

Его собственное спасли спутники минут десять назад. Оба таймлорда слишком плохо соображали и не могли возразить — ни когда распахнулась дверь, ни даже когда Тиган сняла цепи и подтащила Мастера к ногам Доктора. Когда они пошли прочь, Доктор собрался со всеми силами и сумел выдохнуть: «Нет, это не...», но Турлоу замахнулся на него мечом так угрожающе, что Доктор решил бросить это гиблое дело — объяснения. Через пару мгновений послышался звук дематериализующейся ТАРДИС. Должно быть, уроки вождения, которые он давал Тиган, все-таки принесли свои плоды. Вот так всегда и бывает.

С тех пор он только и делал, что сидел, тяжело привалившись к стене, снова и снова повторял в уме фразу «Я Мастер», пока она не перестала казаться ужасной, и пытался вернуть пальцам Мастера чувствительность. К несчастью, теперь чувствительность вернулась, и пришлось вставать и разбираться с последними ошибками Мастера. Шатаясь, Доктор выпрямился и забарабанил в дверь бывшей/все еще его камеры, которую Тиган и Турлоу, уходя, предусмотрительно заперли.

— Эй? — закричал он. — Есть тут кто? Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, выпустите меня отсюда! Я Мастер и, — ну и ладно, решил Доктор, с волками жить... — вы будете подчиняться мне.

***

Спутники усадили Мастера на плетеное кресло в консольной — приходить в себя. Тиган Джованка даже чаю ему принесла, прежде чем удалиться и заняться тем, что она обычно делала в ТАРДИС, когда рядом не было Доктора. Потихоньку собираясь с силами, Мастер попытался выпить чаю, не сообразив, что чай заварили для Доктора, и потому сахара в нем было больше, чем воды. Тело Доктора, разумеется, не возражало, но оно привыкнет.

Мастер засмеялся и, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что голосовые связки Доктора способны на достаточно убедительное хихиканье. Он не слышал, как смеется именно этот Доктор, но он несомненно был на это способен. Хорошо. Мастер намеревался провести в этом теле гораздо больше времени, и, понятное дело, в ближайшем будущем его начнет забавлять множество вещей: например, чувство стиля мисс Джованки или «Пятисотлетний дневник» Доктора. Печально, что сам Доктор застрял в теле, которое зачахнет и умрет в ближайшую сотню лет. Разумеется, Мастер предполагал, что будет искренне сожалеть по поводу неизбежной кончины Доктора — тот вряд ли пожелает украсть чужое тело, как на его месте поступило бы любое разумное существо, — но сейчас он был доволен. Пусть Доктору остается планета; а у него — восемь регенераций впереди.

Оттолкнувшись, он встал из кресла и отправился исследовать свою новую ТАРДИС. По крайней мере, попытался. Белая дверь, выскользнувшая из стены после ухода мисс Джованки, отделяла консольную от остального корабля. Рядом не нашлось никаких выключателей, так что Мастер неуверенно вернулся к консоли и нажал то, что, по его мнению, отвечало за управление внутренними дверями. Ничего не случилось. Он отошел к терминалу ведущего компьютера и попытался зайти в программу управления, но и она не ответила. Возможно, корабль был поврежден сильнее, чем казалось, но было и более правдоподобное объяснение: ТАРДИС Доктора знала, кто он такой.

— А теперь послушай, — мягко сказал ей Мастер, — может, Доктор и терпел твое неподчинение, но я не стану. Если ты не станешь сотрудничать, то я буду вынужден извлечь все твои системные платы и сделаю из обломков тостер. А сейчас я нажму кнопку, и ты откроешь дверь.

Он нажал кнопку, и ТАРДИС Доктора ударила его током.

***

Тем временем Доктор с огромным трудом пытался убедить новых подданных Мастера, похожих на джав, оставить его ненадолго в одиночестве. Они были ему преданы. Все планы Доктора объяснить подмену и попросить помощи, чтобы вернуть все как было, немедленно отправились в долгий ящик, когда стало ясно, насколько «джавы» чтят Мастера и его мнение. Не успел Доктор выйти из камеры, как на него посыпались вопросы от взволнованных подданных. Что, по мнению Доктора, им стоит сделать с системой канализации? С чего стоит начинать перестройку экономики? Что должно подаваться сегодня на ужин (не ему, а им самим)? Сначала Доктор пытался убедить их, что они и сами сумеют принять решение (особенно насчет последнего), но, казалось, это только заставляет их нервничать. В конце концов, до этого он говорил им, что делать.

Много часов спустя, одобрив систему дренажных туннелей под городом, высидев до конца долгую встречу с финансовым советником, выбрав сэндвичи к ужину — и объяснив, что все-таки такое сэндвич, — Доктор сломался и выставил всех вон. К счастью, они этому вполне обрадовались. Именно такого они и ожидали от Мастера.

Доктор нашел его ТАРДИС, замаскированную под симпатичный шкаф в комнате, где Мастер якобы спал. Она была заперта, но, с минуту попереживав, Доктор вспомнил: ключ должен быть у Мастера, а поскольку находится в его теле, проблемы это не составит.

Консольная Мастера встретила Доктора тепло, но не без осторожности — словно хозяйка дома, принимающая беглого преступника. Она вежливо сообщила ему, что доступ к системам навигации запрещен, но с радостью показала гостевую комнату с изумительным набором полотенец для гостей, лежавшим на кровати. Это напомнило Доктору, что завтра наверняка придется принимать душ, а значит, наверняка придется трогать Мастера в самых неожиданных местах, но пока что этот момент казался утешительно далеким. ТАРДИС обеспечила его книгами и (возможно, она подслушивала) тарелкой сэндвичей. Доктор лег спать, не раздеваясь.

***

Бросив после шестого удара током попытки переключить адскую машинку Доктора, Мастер тоже уснул в одежде. Проснувшись в момент, сошедший тут за утро, усталым и злым, он оставался достаточно настороже: когда мисс Джованка (в ярко-голубой пижаме и с волосами дыбом) заглянула в консольную, Мастер тут же сунул в проем вешалку для шляп, чтобы дверь не закрылась.

— Проблемы с ТАРДИС, Док? — окликнула Тиган, когда он перелез через вешалку в коридор.

Как ни странно, двери дальше по коридору оказались не заперты. Словно Мастер прошел какой-то тест — или, как он осмотрительно решил, словно корабль заманивает его в какую-то ловушку.

Спустя какое-то время он обнаружил ванную и стащил с себя все сорок одежек Доктора — довольно грязных после тюрьмы. Его кожа под одеждой была усеяна веснушками и казалась даже бледнее, чем думал Мастер. К счастью, тело Доктора не считало самого себя привлекательным, так что никакой физической реакции разглядывание не вызвало. Значит, Мастер не будет отвлекаться на возбуждение всякий раз, как посмотрит в зеркало. Отлично.

Поддерживаемый этой мыслью, он наклонился над раковиной и стал, глядя в зеркало, изучать мимику Доктора. Внимательно рассмотрел щеки, но не нашел и следа утренней щетины. Ясно, бороды не будет. Черты лица Доктора послушно сложились в знакомое выражение разочарования, и Мастер рявкнул: «Не смотри на меня так!», но тут же вспомнил, с кем говорит, и рассмеялся.

Дверь за его спиной открылась, и заглянул Визлор Турлоу. Мастер повернулся: светлые волосы Доктора, шелестя, развевались у лица.

— Ой, простите, Доктор, — сказал Турлоу, снова закрывая дверь. — Я не знал, что тут кто-то есть, — продолжил он из-за запертой двери. — Просто... пойду.

И он ушел, но Мастер заметил, как его взгляд метнулся вниз, прежде чем Турлоу попытался сбежать.

— Более чем забавно, — сказал Мастер ТАРДИС. Безусловно, она специально открыла запертую на замок дверь, но зачем, если не считать желания пристыдить (а Мастеру не стало стыдно)? Зачем было показывать, что парня-спутника Доктора интересует то, что в обычной жизни скрывается под брюками? Самого Доктора точно не интересовал Турлоу — это было очевидно для того, кто обитал в его теле.

Выйдя из душа (температура которого колебалась между слишком высокой и слишком низкой, чтобы постоянно держать в напряжении), Мастер обнаружил чистую одежду, висевшую на двери. Даже со свежим побегом сельдерея, прицепленным к лацкану. Мастера никогда всерьез не интересовало, где именно Доктор позаимствовал эту конкретную дань моде (в конце концов, как все лучшие люди, он был слегка с приветом), но, глядя на сельдерей, Мастер вспомнил, откуда у Доктора взялась первая такая бутоньерка.

Он решительно вытащил стебель из петлицы и отбросил за спину. Если сельдерей служил напоминанием о Кастровальве, ему точно такого не нужно. В дальнейшем все его планы сработают, но первым делом надо вернуть свой корабль.

***

К собственному ужасу, Доктор понял, что ему удается управлять планетой. Его указы, кажется, всем нравились, а новые, открытые им школы и внедренная система бартера действительно улучшали жизнь местных обитателей. Порой Доктору казалось, что необходимо вернуться на Галлифрей и сдаться соответствующим органам. На его памяти никто не заподозрил Флавию (пока) в неправильном руководстве, но, без сомнения, он смог бы стать гораздо более компетентным президентом Галлифрея, чем те, кто правил планетой при его жизни. Тревожная мысль.

А когда Доктор не посвящал себя мудрому и справедливому (хоть и безрадостному) правлению, то сидел в библиотеке, в кресле, специально спроектированном для его длинных конечностей, и пытался выяснить, как обратить сделанное с ним и при этом не казаться слишком заинтересованным этой темой. Кожаные перчатки Мастера мешали нормально переворачивать страницы, но без них Доктору было сложно оставаться в характере. Таким уж был Мастер — не разбрасывался отпечатками пальцев и упрямо, не сдаваясь носил кожаные перчатки, даже учитывая, что в этой вселенной большинство вещей делается через тачскрины. Порой, когда его взгляд перетекал со скучной исторической книги на затянутые в перчатки руки, Доктор понимал, что задается вопросом: неужели Мастер никогда не снимает перчаток, даже во время... того самого?.. И эта мысль тревожила гораздо сильнее — даже сильнее, чем мысль о президентстве.

***

Даже вдвоем Тиган и Турлоу не слишком-то хорошо управляли ТАРДИС.

— Все, что вам надо сделать, — осторожно объяснил Мастер, на скорую руку придумав, зачем именно им нужно возвращаться: чтобы поймать «Мастера» в разгар очередного подлого плана, — это повернуть выключатель быстрого возврата.

— Ну, и где же он? — спросила Тиган, в комичном смущении запустив пальцы в волосы. — Мы-то отрабатывали только запуск и приземление.

— Вот, — сказал Мастер, указывая на ярко-красный выключатель, который на его собственном корабле был присоединен к схемам быстрого возврата.

— Хорошо, — ответила Тиган и щелкнула им, а Турлоу в тот же момент добавил:

— Вроде бы ты говорил, что это управление гравитацией.

Тут же оказалось, что Турлоу прав, а падать на пол, когда Тиган снова щелкнула выключателем, было и правда больно.

— На самом деле я практически уверен, что это здесь, — сказал Турлоу и потянул рычаг под консолью. На этот раз оказалось, что он неправ — и так же немедленно. ТАРДИС бешено завибрировала, и они все схватились за трясущуюся консоль.

— Нас разорвет! — завопила Тиган.

— Доктор, сделай что-нибудь! — выкрикнул Турлоу.

Мастер окинул его чрезвычайно кислым взглядом — не потому, что Турлоу до того нежно поглядывал на Доктора, а потому что был сам виноват в произошедшем.

— Нужно просто приземлиться, — уверенно сообщил он Тиган. — Помнишь, как это делается?

К счастью, никто не поинтересовался, почему он сам этого не сделает: по-видимому, Доктор регулярно обучал людей, заставляя их делать то, чего они не хотят и что он сам мог гораздо лучше — и гораздо быстрее. И к еще большему счастью, Тиган помнила, как правильно сажать ТАРДИС, и материализовались они безопасно. Однако, в прежнее место они не вернулись.

Поначалу Мастер позволил себе надеяться, что они приземлились всего-то на другой стороне планеты. К моменту, когда Турлоу схватили, а Тиган присоеднилась к сопротивлению, стало ясно, что это не так. Оба они были нужны, чтобы пилотировать ТАРДИС, так что Мастер приложил все усилия, чтобы их спасти. По ходу дела он умудрился свергнуть правительство оккупантов. Было заманчиво заполнить вакуум власти, но планета оказалась омерзительно примитивной, а Мастер знал, что достоин большего.

***

— О, нет! — пробормотал Доктор. По правде говоря, он еще страницу назад начал подозревать, в чем суть, но продолжил читать на случай, если ошибся. Теперь пути назад не было. Ответ был написан прямо здесь — черным по белому. Доктор побарабанил затянутыми в перчатку пальцами Мастера по столешнице, раздумывая, как же хочется вернуть свое тело. На самом деле, как хочется немедленно позвать Мастера и приняться за дело.

***

Мастер почти отчаялся хоть когда-нибудь вернуться к своей ТАРДИС. Он поборол аксонов, киберлюдей, далеков (дважды) и парочку йети, освободил еще две планеты, раскрыл заговор и пообедал с бригадиром сэром Алистером Летбридж-Стюартом и его женой — и последнее было мучительно. Что еще хуже, ему начало крайне сильно не хватать Доктора. Когда ты окружен чьими-то вещами, живешь в чьем-то доме, постоянно слышишь чье-то имя и во всех блестящих поверхностях натыкаешься на черты лица этого человека — что еще может надежнее обеспечить постоянные мысли о нем? У Мастера было все, что касалось Доктора, кроме него самого.

Поэтому Мастер был чрезвычайно доволен, когда его лицо (то есть его собственное лицо, которое сейчас принадлежало Доктору) появилось на экране сканера ТАРДИС.

— Нужно поговорить, — сказал Доктор, и Мастер с удивлением обнаружил, насколько по-командирски звучит его собственный голос. С еще большим удивлением он отметил, что тело Доктора реагирует на этот голос определенным образом: именно так, как не реагировало на собственную наготу — или на Визлора Турлоу. Как интригующе. Хотя, с другой стороны, может, это его разум реагировал на Доктора, скрывавшегося за звуком? Интересно, а его собственное тело тоже реагировало на присутствие Доктора своим обычным образом — или у Доктора лучше с самоконтролем.

— Мне нужно мое тело обратно, — продолжил Доктор все тем же интересным тоном. — Уверен, ты получаешь море удовольствия, хулиганя по всему космосу без всякой ответственности, но это зашло слишком далеко. Ты должен вернуться.

— А что, если я откажусь? — протянул Мастер, хотя и не имел подобных намерений.

— Тогда у меня не будет выбора и я сообщу о тебе таймлордам, — ответил Доктор. — Уверен, им будет весьма интересно поболтать с тобой по душам, а раз уж я знаю точный идентификатор своей ТАРДИС, им это будет проще простого.

— Побежишь к властям, Доктор? — Мастер покачал головой. — Ты не сделаешь этого. Они без сомнения попытаются и пожалуют тебе президентство, а мы оба знаем, как сильно тебе этого не хочется.

Доктор глядел на него исподлобья.

— Просто вернись сюда.

— На самом деле, я пытаюсь, — ответил Мастер, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как быстро забились сердца Доктора, — но твой мерзопакостный корабль не подчиняется моим командам.

— В самом деле? — Доктор умудрился выжать из лица Мастера выражение сожаления и беспокойства, и на миг он выглядел точь-в-точь как он сам, если не считать бороды. — Извини. Твоя вела себя очень вежливо. Я поговорю с ней.

Его изображение исчезло, и ТАРДИС начала дематериализацию. Что бы Доктор ни сказал, это без сомнения возымело эффект, потому что, когда Мастер отправился принимать душ, вода была ледяной — как ему и хотелось.

***

С громким хрипом и стонами любимая синяя полицейская будка Доктора проявилась прямо перед ним. Доктор погладил ее по двери.

— Снова здравствуй, старушка.

Двери открылись, и он отошел назад: из ТАРДИС, пятясь, выбрался Мастер, уверяя Тиган и Турлоу, что все отлично. Что просто им с Мастером нужно минутку поговорить. Прежде чем Мастер смог запереть за собой дверь, Доктор услышал вопрос Турлоу:

— Почему он наглаживает ТАРДИС?

— Это их не удержит, — отметил Доктор, — но ничего слишком опасного они здесь не найдут. Я бы сказал, что планета стала вполне тихой гаванью — хотя и не могу отрицать, что с радостью улетел бы отсюда.

— С чего ты решил, что улизнешь живым? — спросил Мастер.

— О, не думаю, что ты из тех, кто может себя убить, — ответил Доктор, считая, что с учетом обстоятельств ответ был весьма мягким. — Наверное, чтобы нам не помешали мои любопытные спутники, стоит провести обмен в твоей ТАРДИС.

Мастер кивнул, и Доктор сопроводил его к шкафу. Зайдя внутрь, он в какой-то мере ждал, что Мастер набросится на него, безумно хохоча (в совершенно неподходящей ему манере) и попытается сбежать, но тот едва провел ладонью по консоли — почти так же, как Доктор касался дверей своей полицейской будки.

— Итак, ты хочешь назад свое тело, — заметил Мастер, начиная набирать что-то на циферблатах ТАРДИС. Совершенно неподобающе, решил Доктор. Не обращая на это внимания, он настоятельно продолжил гнуть свою линию.

— Верно. Я изучал ситуацию...

— А что если я бы захотел оставить тело себе? — спросил Мастер, склонившись к нему над консолью.

— Да, я думал о таком варианте, — ответил Доктор, промолчав о том, что высказывать подобное — совершенно не по-джентльменски со стороны Мастера. — Во-первых, я готов передать тебе управление планетой.

Мастер презрительно усмехнулся: он наверняка считал, что может, если захочет, захватить тысячи планет.

— А во-вторых, — продолжил Доктор, — я совершенно уверен, что ты хочешь вернуть свою ТАРДИС, но, боюсь, сейчас она для тебя бесполезна: я снял временной ограничитель и спрятал его где-то на планете. Мои подданные с радостью вернут его мне, или кому-то, кто выглядит в точности как я сейчас, так что, как видишь, выбора у тебя нет.

— Я могу вернуться в твою ТАРДИС и жить твоей жизнью, — сказал Мастер.

— Но не станешь, — ответил Доктор, — ведь так?

Мастер медленно покачал головой. Доктор тут же подумал: срочно нужно стричься, несмотря на то, что это движение заставило кровь Мастера забурлить.

— Хорошо, — сухо отозвался он. — Спасибо.

Возможно, подумал Доктор, как думал иногда — а порой такое случалось, — что Мастер не так уж плох. И то, что должно случиться потом, будет не настолько отвратительным.

— Выяснилось, что, заперев меня в той комнате, ты непреднамеренно запустил для нас двоих один из давно отошедших в прошлое ритуалов этой планеты. Этих традиций никто не придерживался долгие годы, потому что... ну, потому что они довольно варварские и...

— Ближе к сути, — потребовал Мастер.

— Это брачный ритуал, — ответил Доктор, впервые радуясь, что он в теле Мастера: оно очевидно подобного не стыдилось, — разработанный для того, чтобы партнеры лучше узнали друг друга, прежде чем... познают друг друга. Боюсь, чтобы вернуться обратно, нам нужно совершить половой акт. Друг с другом.

— Ясно, — сказал Мастер.

— В темноте, разумеется, — продолжил Доктор, — и в молчании. Это не часть ритуала, но так будет легче притвориться, что не...

Он прокашлялся, но тут же понял, что сказать больше нечего.

— Нам нужно совокупиться в комнате с кристаллами? — спросил Мастер.

— Нет, — ответил Доктор и сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот дернулся при слове «совокупиться».

— Тогда иди за мной. — Мастер повел его по коридору к двери, которая раньше вела в гостевую спальню. Теперь за ней оказалась совершенно другая комната, которая, как подозревал Доктор, была настоящей спальней Мастера — судя по красивой мебели, произведениям искусства и химическому оборудованию, тихо побулькивавшему на комоде.

— Свет! — сказал Мастер, и освещение послушно выключилось, погрузив их обоих в полную темноту.

Некоторое время в тишине раздавалось только бульканье реактивов и тихий шелест и шорох одежды, падавшей на пол. Потом голос Доктора произнес:

— Сюда, Доктор.

Доктор пошел на голос и уселся на краю кровати. Теперь, добравшись до этого этапа, он не знал, что делать дальше. Тогда знакомые, слегка загрубевшие ладони нащупали его лицо, притянули поближе, а затем последовал удивительно нежный поцелуй. Губы, пожалуй, не такие полные, как Доктору хотелось бы, но по крайней мере, его не колола борода. Мастер толкнул его, и Доктор лег на спину, держа руки на собственной же тонкой талии.

— Что за нелепость! — нарушив правило молчания, прошипел Мастер, когда его коснулись руки в перчатках. Стягивая их, Доктор рассмеялся, и это исправило ситуацию — даже несмотря на то, что придется касаться собственной кожи. И какой нежной! Доктор провел руками вдоль спины так, как нравилось ему самому: неудивительно, что и Мастер наслаждался этим. Тем временем Мастер крепко прикусил собственный сосок. Находясь в родном теле, Доктор вскрикнул бы и оттолкнул его, но это тело боль явно и сильно заводила. Мастер жестоко выкрутил сосок, сжав между пальцами, резко провел ногтями по груди, и Доктор застонал. Рука сжала его возбужденный член крепко, собственнически — именно так, как хотелось. А руки Мастера были буквально созданы для осторожных, мягких касаний, от которых по телу Доктора разливались жар и дрожь. Он целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться, лизал собственную длинную шею — и Мастер вздрагивал.

— Можно мне кое-что попробовать? — прошептал он, и, кажется, Мастер не возражал, потому что разжал мучительно прекрасную хватку и разрешил Доктору перевернуть себя на живот. Доктор медленно провел ладонями вдоль собственной спины вниз, до копчика, а потом наклонился и лизнул между ягодиц. Когда он нежно обвел языком анус, Мастер почти мяукнул — звук, превратившийся в хриплое «Твою мать, Доктор!», когда тот начал вылизывать его быстрее, с нажимом. Голос вышел таким грубым, словно это произнес сам Мастер, и Доктор за это лизнул его особенно глубоко, а потом начал дрочить.

Затем неожиданно Мастер вылизывал его — так же чудесно, как и представлял себе Доктор долгими одинокими ночами, прежде чем окорачивал себя. Борода Мастера щекотала сверхчувствительную задницу, язык его проникал вовнутрь, а сам Доктор вполне определенно постанывал, но потом Мастер воскликнул: «Свет!», а Доктор, вскочив, схватил подушку, на которой до этого лежал, и прикрыл коленки.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Мы вернулись в правильные тела, — отметил Мастер. — Нет смысла продолжать.

— Верно! — сказал Доктор. — Да. Так и есть.

Он слез с кровати, все еще прижимая подушку к паху, и попятился к двери — так, чтобы Мастер не смог увидеть его задницу. Не то чтобы Мастер не видел ее до того — видел, еще как, — но дело было в принципе...

— Разве что ты хотел бы продолжить? — предложил Мастер. Вид у него был довольно безумный — и привлекательный, решил Доктор невольно. Он подумал о своих принципах. А затем — о языке Мастера, которым тот как раз облизывал губы.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Доктор, возвращаясь к кровати, — это меньшее из того, что ты мог бы сделать после всего, что я по твоей милости пережил.

— Управлял целой планетой? — спросил Мастер, отбирая подушку и нежно проводя костяшками пальцев по возбужденному члену Доктора. — Очень утомительно.

— О, еще как утомительно, — ответил Доктор, изо всех сил стараясь не замурлыкать под ласками, словно кот.

— М-м-м, приношу глубочайшие извинения. А теперь ложись на живот, мой дорогой.

Доктор улегся на мягкие простыни, и Мастер продолжил вылизывать его вплоть до новых стонов. Спустя пару минут он сумел-таки повернуть голову и увидел, что Мастер неистово дрочит.

— Ты можешь... — сказал Доктор, — другими словами, если хочешь, то можешь... войти в меня. Если хочешь.

После этих слов все его тело вспыхнуло — хотя кровь и была нужна в определенном месте, — но Мастер, кажется, решил, что это вполне разумное предложение, и всунул Доктору в зад как минимум два пальца.

— Я имел в виду... — начал Доктор, но пальцы Мастера зашевелились, и вспомнить нужное слово оказалось трудновато.

— Все в свое время, — успокоил его Мастер. — Не хочу сделать тебе больно.

— М-м-м-хмф, — ответил Доктор, имея в виду «Нет, ты обращался с моим телом на удивление хорошо. Спасибо». А потом Мастер вытащил пальцы, сдвинулся и медленно втолкнул в тело Доктора крупную головку своего члена. Войдя целиком, он поцеловал его в спину, а Доктор потянулся рукой назад и сжал ягодицу Мастера так крепко, насколько мог.

— Ты удивительный, — усмехнулся Мастер Доктору в шею.

Кончили они почти одновременно.

***

— Что ж, — сказал Доктор, когда спустя некоторое время они перебрались в консольную. Он сбил шляпу набекрень, — «лихачески», как Доктор, несомненно, думал. — Наслаждайся планетой.

— Конечно, — ответил Мастер, хотя на самом деле считал: будет бесконечно утомительно руководить любой системой управления, к созданию которой Доктор приложил руку. Мастер уже планировал сбежать, как только ТАРДИС снова заработает, и колонизировать что-нибудь новенькое. — Наслаждайся своим ренегатским существованием.

Доктор с ехидным видом кивнул и выскользнул за дверь. Мастер потянулся — всем собственным телом, — и улыбнулся. Обидно, что пришлось покинуть тело Доктора, но по отношению к текущей ситуации, в этом были определенные преимущества.

***

Тиган и Турлоу устроились снаружи на креслицах размера «джава» и пили горячий напиток, который неожиданно обрел большую популярность на этой планете. Довольно странно, но назывался он «чай», и по вкусу был очень похож — разве что отвратительно сладкий.

— Тут не так уж плохо, — заметил Турлоу. — Мне казалось, что место, которым руководит Мастер, будет гадюшником, но это не так. И я не представляю, что мы должны делать. Здесь все на вид такие довольные.

— Думаю, надо подождать Доктора, — сказала Тиган. — Должно быть, что-то здесь творится — или нас бы тут не было.

— Может, он просто хотел вернуться и выпить чаю? — предположил Турлоу.

— Может, он просто с катушек съехал, — ответила Тиган. — Он уже целую вечность странно себя ведет. Может, он решил, что это нужная планета, а Мастер на самом деле терроризирует других несчастных, которые просто похожи?

— Они нас узнают, — возразил Турлоу, — а я узнаю их. — Он указал на одного из «джав». — Это Боб, он сказал, где именно держат Доктора.

— Ну ладно, — раздраженно отозвалась Тиган, — придумай что-нибудь.

В тот миг в комнату вошел Доктор в лихо сбитой набок шляпе, выдававшей его озадаченность.

— Доктор! — окликнула Тиган. — Мы здесь!

Доктор обернулся на голос, но тут же развернулся на каблуках и пошагал туда, откуда пришел.

— Окей, — сказал Турлоу. — Ты права. Он съехал с катушек.

***

— Я забыл, — пояснил Доктор, когда вошел в ТАРДИС Мастера. Он открыл дверь копией ключа, сделанной в прошлом месяце, — что все еще злюсь на тебя.

Мастер поднял голову: стоя у консоли, он изучал следы вмешательства Доктора (их не было, если не считать отсутствующей детали).

— А ты злишься? — осведомился он.

— Очень, — ответил Доктор, хотя по виду вовсе не злился. На самом деле он уже снял сюртук и как раз стаскивал через голову джемпер.

— О господи, — сказал Мастер, укладывая Доктора на пол. — Что ж, нельзя все оставить как есть, правда?

— М-м-м-хмф, — отозвался Доктор, и это могло означать что угодно.


End file.
